Infinite Mode Gallery
Introduction Below is a gallery of all the infinite mode levels by ID number. Feel free to add some! The Infinite Mode levels are pre-designed levels that you play in the Infinite Mode endlessly and randomly, until you fail. There are many individual levels, shown below. Level 0-100 = Mention the number 0.png|Level 0|link=Infinite Mode Level 0 Im1.png|Level 1 Screenshot 2018-01-11 at 11.13.37 AM.png|Level 2 Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 8.00.01 AM.png|Level 3|link=Infinite Mode Level 3 IM 4.png|Level 4 IM 5.png|Level 5 IM 12.png|Level 12 IM 13.png|Level 13 Im15.png|Level 15 IM 16.png|Level 16 Im17.png|Level 17 Im18.png|Level 18 Im19.png|Level 19 Im20ricketyscaffolding.png|Level 20 Achievement: Rickety Scaffolding IM 21.png|Level 21 IM 22.png|Level 22 IM 24.png|Level 24 IM 26.png|Level 26 IM 27.png|Level 27 IM 28.png|Level 28 Im30.png|Level 30 IM 31.png|Level 31 IM 33.png|Level 33 IM 34.png|Level 34 35.png|Level 35 IM 36.png|Level 36 Achievement: Wrecking Ball Im43.png|Level 43 IM 44.png|Level 44 Im45.png|Level 45 Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 11.13.15 AM.png|Level 46|link=Infinite Mode Level 46 Im47.png|Level 47 IM 48.png|Level 48 Screenshot 2018-01-11 at 11.06.50 AM.png|Level 49 Achievement: Surgical Screenshot 2018-01-11 at 11.16.11 AM.png|Level 50 IM 51.png|Level 51 Im52.png|Level 52 im 53.png|Level 53 IM 56.png|Level 56 IM 58.png|Level 58 IM 63.png|Level 63 IM 67.png|Level 67 IM 73.png|Level 73 IM 74.png|Level 74 IM 76.png|Level 76 IM 77.png|Level 77 IM 78.png|Level 78 Achievement: Duplicator's Lucky Number IM 80.png|Level 80 IM 81.png|Level 81 IM 82.png|Level 82 IM 84.png|Level 84 IM 86.png|Level 86 Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 8.00.54 AM.png|Level 87|link=Infinite Mode Level 87 88.png|Level 88 IM 89.png|Level 89 im90.png|Level 90 IM 91.png|Level 91 IM 93.png|Level 93 IM 94.png|Level 94 IM 95.png|Level 95 IM 98.png|Level 98 IM 100.png|Level 100 |-| Level 101-200 = IM 102.png|Level 102 IM 103.png|Level 103 IM 104.png|Level 104 IM 106.png|Level 106 IM 107.png|Level 107 IM 108.png|Level 108 IM 110.png|Level 110 IM 111.png|Level 111 IM 112.png|Level 112 Im113.png|Level 113 IM 114.png|Level 114 IM 115.png|Level 115 IM 118.png|Level 118 IM 119.png|Level 119 IM 120.png|Level 120 IM 121.png|Level 121 IM 127.png|Level 127 IM 128.png|Level 128 IM 129.png|Level 129 Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 11.20.51 AM.png|Level 130|link=Infinite Mode Level 130 IM 131.png|Level 131 IM 140.png|Level 140 IM 141.png|Level 141 IM 142.png|Level 142 IM 143.png|Level 143 IM 145.png|Level 145 IM 154.png|Level 154 IM 155.png|Level 155 IM 157.png|Level 157 IM 159.png|Level 159 IM 160.png|Level 160 IM 161.png|Level 161 IM 164.png|Level 164 IM 167.png|Level 167 IM 171.png|Level 171 IM 174.png|Level 174 IM 176.png|Level 176 IM 178.png|Level 178 IM 179.png|Level 179 IM 180.png|Level 180 IM 182.png|Level 182 IM 183.png|Level 183 Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 11.17.34 AM.png|Level 184|link=Infinite Mode Level 184 Im185.png|Level 185 Achievement: Violation of Common Sense Dark Is Not Evil.png|Level 186 Achievement: Dark Is Not Evil|link=Infinite Mode Level 186 Screenshot 2018-01-09 at 1.44.54 PM.png|Level 187|link=Infinite Mode Level 187 IM 188.png|Level 188 IM 192.png|Level 192 IM 193.png|Level 193 IM 196.png|Level 196 IM 199.png|Level 199 Achievement: Watch Your Antennae!|link=Watch Your Antennae! IM 200.png|Level 200 |-| Level 201-300 = IM 201.png|Level 201 202.png|Level 202 IM 203.png|Level 203 IM 204.png|Level 204 I Found The Pattern! (205).png|Level 205 Achievement: I Found The Pattern!|link=Infinite Mode Level 205 IM 207.png|Level 207 IM 208.png|Level 208 IM 210.png|Level 210 IM 211.png|Level 211 IM 213.png|Level 213 Angled Surface Enthusiast.png|Level 214 Achievement: Angled Surface Enthusiast|link=Infinite Mode Level 214 IM 215.png|Level 215 IM 218.png|Level 218 IM 219.png|Level 219 im222.png|Level 222 Achievement: Little Ramps|link=Little Ramps IM 223.png|Level 223 IM 225.png|Level 225 IM 226.png|Level 226 IM 228.png|Level 228 im229.png|Level 229 Achievement: Dizzy|link=Dizzy IM 230.png|Level 230 Achievement: What's Inside?|link=What's Inside? IM 231.png|Level 231 Im232precisejumper.png|Level 232 Achievement: Precise Jumper Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 11.11.17 AM.png|Level 233|link=Infinite Mode Level 233 IM 235.png|Level 235 Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 11.04.06 AM.png|Level 234 IM 239.png |Level 239 Achievement: I'm Not Blue (Da Ba Dee)|link=I'm Not Blue (Da Ba Dee) IM 241.png|Level 241 IM 242.png|Level 242 243.png|Level 243 Achievement: Right Back Into the Air Im244.png|Level 244 Im245.png|Level 245 IM 249.png|Level 249 Achievement: In a Hurry|link=In a Hurry IM 251.png|Level 251 Im252snakesandladders.png|Level 252 Achievement: Snakes and Ladders oooooo spooky (254).png|Level 254 IM 255.png|Level 255 IM 260.png|Level 260 Achievement: Falling Gray Objects Ahead IM 264.png|Level 264 IM 266.png|Level 266 IM 269.png|Level 269 IM 272.png|Level 272 Achievement: Variety Pack|link=Variety Pack IM 274.png|Level 274 Im278.png|Level 278 IM 279.png|Level 279 Screenshot 2018-01-11 at 11.21.18 AM.png|Level 280 Achievement: Painstaking IM 284.png|Level 284 IM 287.png|Level 287 IM 289.png|Level 289 IM 291.png|Level 291 Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 7.58.02 AM.png|Level 292|link=Infinite Mode Level 292 IM 295.png|Level 295 IM 297.png|Level 297 IM 298.png|Level 298 Im299.png|Level 299 IM 300.png|Level 300 |-| Level 301 or more = IM 301.png|Level 301 IM 303.png|Level 303 Achievement: Good Eye|link=Good Eye Im305.png|Level 305 Achievement: A Destructive Loop Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 11.15.27 AM.png|Level 306|link=Infinite Mode Level 306 Screenshot 2018-01-16 at 7.59.18 AM.png|Level 307 Screenshot 2018-01-09 at 1.35.47 PM.png|Level 308|link=Infinite Mode Level 308 IM 309.png|Level 309 IM 312.png|Level 312 IM 314.png|Level 314 Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 11.18.53 AM.png|Level 316|link=Infinite Mode Level 316 IM 317.png|Level 317 achievement: Hasty|link=Hasty IM 319.png|Level 319 IM 322.png|Level 322 What_the_egg!_A_new_level!.png|Level 323|link=Infinite Mode Level 323 324.png|Level 324 325.png|Level 325 Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 7.59.07 AM.png|Level 326|link=Infinite Mode Level 326 Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 11.14.36 AM.png|Level 327|link=Infinite Mode Level 327 Category:Run 3